dccomicsmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Andrea Romano
Romano grew up in Long Island, New York. Her parents are of Italian decent. She pursued undergraduate education at State University of New York at Fredonia, graduating in 1977, before attending Rutgers University, form which she chose to not graduate. At this time, she began auditioning for plays in Manhattan. While keeping a steady job during the day, Romano would preform plays at night, often auditioning on her lunch break. She is best known as casting director for the DC Animated Universe and other DC films. DC Comics Filmography Super Powers Team : Galactic Guardians - casting director Batman : The Animated Series - casting director Batman : Mask of the Phantasm - casting director Batman & Mr. Freeze : SubZero - casting director Animaniacs - casting director Pinky and the Brain - casting director The New Batman Adventures - casting director Static Shock - casting director Batman : Mystery of the Batwoman - casting director & Additional voices Justice League - casting director & Amazon officer Plastic Man In Puddle Trouble - casting director Teen Titans (2000s series) - casting director & Headmistress Teen Titans : Trouble In Tokyo - casting director Superman : Doomsday - casting director The Batman - casting director Batman : Gotham Knight - casting director, Dispatcher & Martha Wayne Wonder Woman (2009 Film) - casting director & President's advisor Green Lantern : First Flight - casting director Superman / Batman : Public Enemies - casting director, Giganta & Computer Batman : The Brave and the Bold - casting director Batman : Under The Red Hood - casting director & Reporter #1 Beware The Batman - casting director Superman : The Animated Series - voice director Batman Beyond : Return of the Joker - voice director & Laughing Boy The Zeta Project - voice director Batman Vengeance (video game) - voice director Batman Beyond - voice director Teen Titans (2005 video game) - voice director Justice League : The New Frontier - voice director Justice League : Crisis on Two Earths - voice director, Watchtower computer & Reporter Batman : The Brave and the Bold (video game) - casting director Superman / Batman : Apocalypse - voice director, Stompa & Vicki Vale All - Star Superman - voice director Green Lantern : Emerald Knights - voice director, Abin Sur's ring & Deegan's ring Batman : Year One - voice director & Obstetrician DC Showcase : Catwoman - voice director Justice League : Doom - voice director & Batcomputer Batman : The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 & 2 - voice director & woman Superman : Unbound - voice director, News Anchor #2 & Superman's ship Justice League : The Flashpoint Paradox - voice director, Doris, News Reporter & Amazon Justice League : War - Green Lanter's ring & First Lady New Teen Titans (DC Nation Shorts) - casting director Son of Batman - casting director & Suit #2 Necessary Evil : Super-Villians of DC Comics - Herself Category:Super Friends Category:Batman : Mask of the Phantasm Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:Batman & Mr. Freeze : SubZero Category:The New Batman Adventures Category:Static Shock Category:Batman : Mystery of the Batwoman Category:Justice League Category:Plastic Man In Puddle Trouble Category:Teen Titans (2000s series) Category:Teen Titans : Trouble In Tokyo Category:Superman : Doomsday Category:The Batman Category:Batman : Gotham Knight Category:Wonder Woman (2009 Film) Category:Green Lantern : First Flight Category:Superman / Batman : Public Enemies Category:Batman : The Brave and the Bold Category:Batman : Under the Red Hood Category:Beware The Batman Category:Justice League : The Flashpoint Paradox Category:Superman : Unbound Category:Batman : The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 & 2 Category:Justice League : Doom Category:Batman : Year One Category:Green Lantern : Emerald Knights Category:All-Star Superman Category:Superman / Batman : Apocalypse Category:Justice League : Crisis on Two Earths Category:Justice League : The New Frontier Category:Batman Beyond Category:The Zeta Project Category:Batman Beyond : Return of the Joker Category:Superman : The Animated Series Category:DC Animated Universe Category:New Teen Titans (DC Nation Short) Category:Son of Batman Category:Superman / Batman film series Category:The Filmation / Hanna-Barbera DC Universe Category:Parody Category:DC Showcase : Catwoman Category:Justice League : War Category:Necessary Evil : Super - Villains of DC Comics